


Dr. Stone Bimbo Pilot

by snakebit1995



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Amazon, bimbo, pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: A short idea of a potential Dr. Stone Bimbo/Amazon story
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Snakebit1995's Annon Bimboverses





	Dr. Stone Bimbo Pilot

Kagayaku Hoseki, usually just Kaga, was just a simple Political Science major at the University of Tokyo. She had big dreams of being a big player in the political scene, even becoming Prime Minister one day. The issue was that unlike her dreams which were big, she was not. She was often over looked for being plain, short and skinny. It wasn't that people wanted to ignore her she just sort of faded into the background a lot. She was short barely passing five feet, with long black hair and thick bangs that always got in her eyes. Usually, she’d be found wearing thick sweaters and knee length skirts, she was a wallflower through and through.

“What’s the point.” She sighed a bit looking at how few votes she got when running for a member of the school government “No one takes me seriously even though I have good ideas about sustainability and expansion, it’s like I’m invisible.”

She stood up and wandered around to a quiet part of campus to be left alone. She just wished people would listen to her and look to her.

“I don’t want to sound stuck up but I’m smarter than half these cheerleaders and bimbos, if I was running things grades would go up, people would be safer and things would be regimented like they need to, none of this partying and dating stuff, we’d be efficient and calculated in our choices but with a degree of freedom.”

She sat there eating her lunch alone when suddenly a chill ran up her spine.

“What’s that?” she tilted her head as some sort of pink light cascaded over the horizon “Is that an explosion?”

Before she could even get up the light crashed over her, and everything went blank.

* * *

**OVER 3700 YEARS LATER**

For a while nothing happened, and Kagayaku felt stuck, she was sure something terrible had happened but her body was unable to move, still her innate curiosity and worry kept her from fading, then one day something astounding happened and she awoke.

“Huh?” the girl felt herself break free from a stony shell “What happened?”

She rubbed her eyes for a bit to focus but as her vision cleared, she saw something that made her scream.

“AHH!” she yelled seeing large hands before her.

She was in some sort of gave and looking around she found a large puddle, looking into it she saw her reflection and yelled again.

It looked like her face peering back but it was more refined and womanlier, less meek and childish, her body was revealed to her as well, she was larger and bulkier looking yet she could see she was curvy, her flat bust pushing out into two big cups, her ass would be able to fill out any pair of jeans and most notably her body was taller and far more muscular with hard abs, big biceps and a swelled set of thighs. Her black hair flowed over her shoulders as she saw a strange black crack like scar across her collar bones.

“What happened to me?” She said speaking in a voice that was also deeper and more gruff than she’d been used too, like her body it was feminine but still projected strength “I’m some kind of…Amazon?”

Walking out of the cave the nude girl looked at the landscape, it was like a jungle but had mountainous growth around it too.

“What’s happened?” she wondered “Where even am I?”

The girl walked around, occasionally she’s passed a statue of a person, face frozen in fear, eventually she found collapsed ruins and more and she started putting two and two together.

“So somehow that light froze us all into stone statues and the world stopped, by why did I wake up, and is there anyone else?”

Going back to the cave she awoke in Kagayaku saw a dripping water, nearby there was another statue and when she placed it under the water it started to crack and soon the woman inside was free, like Kagayaku she was tall, muscular and beautiful.

“That thing turned us into stone statues but when free we become Amazons?” she deduced “And this magic water must be how we were freed, hmm?”

“Thanks for the help.” The other girl said “But now what.”

“The world has gone back to zero is would seem.” The tall girl smirked “Well that’s fortuitous, with this we can start from scratch with knowledge from the future basically…I could shape the world in my image.”

“Your image?” the other girl asked.

“Of course.” Kagayaku put the girl in a headlock “After all I saved you, and I think I’m stronger, only seems fair I lead.”

The girl blushed a bit as her head was pushed against the other girl’s bosom.

“Y-Yes boss.”

“Call me Lady Hoseki.” She smirked “Now we’ve got work to do.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This was just a rough little pilot for an idea, if it’s received well I may refine it into a proper story.**


End file.
